The present invention relates to tents particularly but not exclusively adapted to be transported as part of a back-pack for camping or recreational purposes.
The prior art relating to portable shelters or tents is highly developed. Many tents have been introduced to the market which serve very adequately their intended uses. However, the prior art has failed to meet the needs that have long existed for a tent that can be used for large group camping to provide adequate sleeping space for at least six people, and which is constructed and arranged to meet the needs of the campers for adequate accommodations for this number of campers while having characteristics that enable it to be carried easily as a back-pack by one individual, that can be erected with ease by one individual, that when erected will have an aerodynamic design to deflect heavy wind loads, and that will be a relatively low cost unit commensurate with a tent providing these desirable features.